


Sommernächte

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Dreaming, Fluff, Katte lives AU, Katte und sein Großer Friedrich - AU, Late at Night, M/M, POV Katte, Prussia - Freeform, Separations, Stars, Summer, True Love, kitsch, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Katte liegt nachts wach und träumt von Friedrich





	Sommernächte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



> well, ein bissl kitschig *hust*
> 
> aba iwie wollte das raus xD
> 
> (und nochmal für Leute, die keine Tags lesen [mich auch]): es spielt im Katte-und-sein-Großer-Friedrich-AU, nach "König und Leutnant"  
> Das heißt, Friedrich ist jetzt vielleicht 20 und schon König, und Katte ist noch am Leben ;)

Er liegt auf dem Rücken und träumt hinauf in einen klaren, sternenbesprenkelten Nachthimmel. Denn es ist Sommer in Preußen, und die langen Sommerabende mit ihren hellen Nächten voller Sterne laden zum Träumen ein. Violett-weiche Wolken ziehen über ihm dahin, gen Osten, aber Katte träumt vom Westen, von Berlin, wo ihn Friedrich erwartet. Berlin, das noch einen Tagesritt entfernt ist. Seine Garnison, die noch einen Tagesritt entfernt ist. Sein Geliebter, der noch einen Tagesritt entfernt ist…

Er liegt unter einer einzeln stehenden Birke am Wegrand, und blinzelt an ihren dünnen Zweigen vorbei hinauf in eine endlose Nacht. Tiefblauer Himmel mit unendlich vielen Sternen darin.

Katte kennt viele Sterne und viele Himmel. Er kennt die einsamen Winternächte, in denen nicht einmal ein Feuer wärmt, die aber klar und eisig sind, in denen der Himmel fast schwarz scheint. Er kennt die Frühlingsnächte, die noch einen Hauch von Winter mit sich bringen, und die, in denen der Sommer langsam zum Leben erwacht. Es gibt die Herbstnächte, die so klar sind wie ein Winterhimmel und manchmal fast ebenso kalt, und es gibt feuchte, kalte, voller Nebel und dem Rascheln des fallenden Laubs.

Aber vor allem gibt es die Sommernächte. Diese warmen Nächte, geschaffen aus Wind und Mondlicht, preußischblaue Himmel über preußischem Sand, die voller Sterne und voller Sehnsucht hängen. In diesen Nächten ist alles so weit, der Himmel und das Land und sein Herz, und die Sterne sehen aus, als hätte sie jemand versehentlich verloren, ganz hoffnungslos in diesem riesigen, weiten Himmel…

Manchmal ist dieser Himmel für ihn wie ein sehr großer, sehr stiller See, und die Sterne glänzen aus unergründlicher Tiefe zu ihm herauf – oder spiegeln sie sich nur in der glasglatten Oberfläche? Strahlen sie aus einer anderen Tiefe, die dem sehenden Auge verborgen ist? Und er spürt das Gras und den Sand unter seinem Rücken und liegt doch über einer tiefblauen Weite, die sich so endlos erstreckt, dass man kein Ufer erblicken kann. Nur er ist da, Katte, er allein schwebt über dem stillen Wasser, und wenn er hineintauchen würde, das weiß er, dann wäre es ganz weich. In solchen Nächten ist er glücklich.

Andere Nächte sind da, in denen er sich fragt, wer die Sterne denn verloren haben mag. Dann werden alle diese leuchtenden Pünktchen mit einem Mal unschätzbar wertvoll, und einer der Sterne ist sein Herz, das er genauso versehentlich, aber genauso hoffnungslos verloren hat, nicht am Himmel, sondern an einen zarten, sechzehnjährigen Kronprinzen. Einen wunderschönen Jungen mit dunklen Locken, Sommersprossen und den wärmsten und leuchtendsten Augen der Welt. Augen, die blauer sind als der Himmel einer Sommernacht. Augen, die heller glänzen als die Sterne.

Mittlerweile ist der Junge erwachsen, der Kronprinz zum König geworden, aber Kattes Herz gehört ihm noch immer, wie auch die Sterne noch immer unverändert am Himmel stehen. Wie lange sie wohl noch dort sein werden? Mit Sicherheit länger, als er und Friedrich leben werden. Wenn er sich die Hand auf die Brust legt, kann er seinen Herzschlag fühlen, ruhig und kräftig. Irgendwo unter diesem endlos weiten Himmel liegt jetzt Friedrich, auch sein Herz schlägt, vielleicht betrachtet auch er gerade die Sterne, und vielleicht denkt auch er gerade an ihn…

Dann gibt es noch diese einsamen Nächte, Nächte wie diese hier, in denen es nicht die Sterne sind, die verloren sind, sondern Katte selbst. Er liegt alleine unter dem erdrückenden Gewicht des Himmels, und die Sterne sind, ebenso wie Friedrich, unendlich weit entfernt. Ob es die Entfernung zwischen Berlin und Königsberg ist, oder ob er nur noch einen Tagesritt bis zum Berliner Stadtschloss braucht, es ist zu weit, um Friedrich in seine Arme zu schließen.

Diese Nächte sind die besonders harten Winternächte, diese Nächte sind aber auch die, in denen er auch im Sommer nicht glücklich sein kann. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er alleine sein muss, während er diese Stunden doch mit Friedrich in seinen Armen verbringen könnte. Seine Arme fühlen sich leer an, genau wie diese besondere Stelle in seinem Herzen, die immer dann ein wenig schmerzt, wenn Friedrich nicht bei ihm sein kann. Als würde ein besonders heller, strahlender Stern auf einmal vom Himmel verschwunden sein. Ganz ist er nur, wenn Friedrich bei ihm ist.

Denn das sind die schönsten Nächte. Die Nächte, die er mit Friedrich teilt. In den solchen ist für Katte immer Sommer, jede hat ihr ganz eigenes Blau, und jede hängt voller Leben und voller Liebe, wenn er Friedrich bei sich weiß. Alle Sterne tragen sein flatterndes Herz hoch hinauf in einen Himmel, der strahlend und blau ist, und so samten und weich, dass er darin versinken könnte.

Morgen wird eine solche Nacht sein, das weiß Katte, und wenn er jetzt auch noch alleine unter einem schweren, weiten Himmel liegt, so wird er morgen um diese Zeit Friedrich im Arm halten, er wird seine dunklen Locken streicheln und seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Seine Lippen werden süße französische Worte flüstern, und Friedrichs Lippen werden warm auf seinem Hals liegen, und sie werden nur einander brauchen, um ganz und glücklich zu sein.

Und es wird noch immer Sommer sein, in Preußen und in seinem Herzen. Ein Sommer voller blauer Nacht und voller Sterne.


End file.
